CHATPAKER
by Musim Gugur
Summary: Kelas 3-3 di Yomiyama North yang damai. Main lempar kertas berisi chatting-an sekedar mengusir kebosanan memang merupakan kegiatan wajar yang terjadi di dalam kelas. Mereka sering menyebutnya Chatpaker, CHAT PAkai KERtas. /-Oneshot-/ My First Fic in this fandom


Hallo, minna-saaan. Salam kenaaal ^^ ini fic pertama aku di fandom ini. Hanya iseng aja pas ada ide gila lewat. Don't Like? Please stay in :D jika ada masalah dengan fic ini, itu bukan berarti ada kesalahan pada layar monitor anda, tapi mungkin saja ada kesalahan pada komputer anda #kicked

Happy Reading ^^

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Another **© **Yukito ****Ayatsuji**

**ChatPaKer ©**** Me**

**.**

**Rated: K+**

**Warning: OOC-ness, Gaje-ness, dan ness-ness lainnya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kelas 3-3 di Yomiyama North yang damai. Main lempar kertas berisi _chatting_-an sekedar mengusir kebosanan memang merupakan kegiatan wajar yang terjadi di dalam kelas. Mereka sering menyebutnya Chatpaker, CHAT PAkai KERtas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah kertas yang sudah remuk berbentuk bola berhasil mendarat di salah satu kaki meja milik pemuda ngantuk yang satu ini.

Kouichi: Ini aku, Teshigawara. Sakakibara.

Teshigawara: Iya udah tau bego. Lagi bosen, ya?

Kouichi: Iya, nih. Butuh _refreshing_ gara-gara kasus kelas kita.

Teshigawara: Oh. . Tinggal klik kanan terus refresh kan bisa.

Kouichi: Emangnya aku mesin cuci?

Teshigawara: Itu mah Mesin komputer! Mesin komputer! Haduh, nih anak cakep-cakep tapi kok bego, ya?

Kouichi: Ah ya itu. Baideway, hari ini kamu bawa susu ya? Tumben? *ngelirik botol susu di mejamu*

Teshigawara: Ini teh cuma air biasa.

Kouichi: Oh, biar aku tebak. Itu air biasa dicampur teh, kan? Atau teh yang ditambahi air biasa? *bingung*

Teshigawara: Teh? Siapa juga yang bawa teh?

Kouichi: Lho, jadi tehnya ada dimana?

Teshigawara: MANA GUE TAU. . .! Ini anak mau ngajak berantem, ya?

Kouichi: Eh, enggak pernah! Suer deh!

Teshigawara: Heh, Bu Mikami natap kamu, tuh!

Kouichi: Iya, udah tau, kok.

Teshigawara: KALAU UDAH TAU, KENAPA MASIH NGELEMPAR INI Kertas, O'ON? Kalau ketahuan gimaneee?

Kouichi: Hm, bilang aja ini surat balesan dari kamu.

Teshigawara: Oh, gitu? Jadi ini salah gue? Salah sahabat gue? Salah anak RT saudara sepupu enyak ipar kakek gue?

Kouichi: Err, maaf deh kalau gitu. Kan di skenarionya kita lagi bercanda! Lagian Bu Mikami kan udah gak natap aku lagi.

Teshigawara: ...

Kouichi: Hellooo?

Teshigawara: Au ah.

Kouichi: Kenapa?

Teshigawara: Bicara sama kamu bawaannya selalu bikin laper!

Kouichi: Ya sudahh. Makan dulu sanahh!

Teshigawara: Jadi? Ayamku?

Kouichi: Emang kamu punya ayam?

Teshigawara: *sweatdrop*

Kouichi: Jangan ngambek lagi donk! Dasar maniak boneka!

Teshigawara: A-apa?

Kouichi: Eh, itu bukan dari aku. Mei, jangan pakai akunku donk!

Teshigawara: Lho, Mei ikut nimbrung, ya? Hai mei.

Mei: Iya deh, maap. . Tadi masih lupa cara sign in-nya bagimane.

Teshigawara: Eeww, kamseupay!

Mei: Emang ada masalah? #dzigh

Kouichi: Itu kan gara-gara Teshigawara ngelempar ini kertas ke Mei.

Kouichi: Hei, udah donk, gak usah saling menyalahkan.

Teshigawara: Tau tuh, temen cewek lu yang satu itu misterius banget. Jangan-jangan dia memang _the extraone_ tahun ini?

Mei: Hoaamm.

Kouichi: Aku pastikan bukan dia, kok.

Kazami: Astaganaga! Hari gini masih chatting pakai kertas? Sekali-kali pakai ipad donk!

Teshigawara: Lalu, gue harus bilang 'Wow' gitu?

Mei: *Zzz*

Kouichi: Mei, kapan-kapan kita dansa lagi, yuk! Masa' acara dansa kita cuma beberapa detik di episode 6?

Kazami: Uwooow, Kouchi sudah melancarkan serangan pertama! Aseeeg,..

Teshigawara: Sumpah, acara dansa itu OOC banget untuk kalian berdua! Tapi pengen juga, sih. Mei, dansa denganku juga, ya!

Kouichi: Bu-bukan begitu, Kazami! Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!

Mei: *jewerTeshigawara*

Teshigawara: Cia cia cia cia cia...

Kazami: Tuh, kaaan, Kouichi! Mukamu merah!

Kazami: Heh, Teshigawara! Jangan ambil bagian Kouichi, donk! Kan masih ada Sakuragi-chan!

Sakuragi: Kenapa aku dibawa-bawa?

Kouichi: Be-benarkah? Bentar, aku ngaca dulu.

Mei: #sign-out

Kazami: Gawat, Sakuragi terkena mensyen!

Teshigawara: Waaah, Kazami, tanggung jawab, tuh!

Kouichi: lho, Mei, mau kemana?

Sakuragi: Ini acara apaan, sih?

Akazawa: Heh, Teshi! Kau apakan Kouichi-ku? *grrr*

Teshigawara: Ha? E-enggak diapa-apakan, kok. Kita kan pren braaay. . . XD

Kouichi: Wah, makin banyak juga yang ikut chatpaker, nih.

Yuuya: Aku ketinggalan jauh, ya? #cry

Kazami:. Akazawa, si Teshigawara tadi marah-marahin Kouichi lagi, tuh!

Akazawa: Ternyata dugaanku bener! *seretTeshi*

Teshigawara: Ampun Ketuaaa. . . !

Mei: Jam berapa ini?

Kouichi: Sudah sudah, aku gak papa, kok, Akazawa. .

Kouichi: Mei, kamu kemana aja?

Sakuragi: Kertasnya udah mau habis, nih! Ganti, donk!

Kazami: Pokoknya yang balas setelah aku harus ganti ini kertas!

Teshigawara: Ih, ogah!

Yuuya: Nulisnya udah mepet banget, nih! Ganti donk Teshi!

Teshigawara: Haduh! Kenapa kalau urusan ganti kertas, kertasnya harus dilempar ke aku? Ini juga, kenapa pada manggil aku Teshi?

Kazami: Teringat nama pelawak Indonesia, deh.

Mei: Akazawa

Teshigawara: Waduh, jangan dimensyen lagi atuh itu cewek!

Akazawa: Teshi! Ganti, gak?

Teshigawara: *Duh, Gusti* Iya deh... T_T

Kouichi: Lho, udah kertas baru, ya? Gak kerasa cepet banget.

Yuuya: Iya, pada akhirnya Teshi ngalah juga, hihihi.

Mikami: Dua tiga pulau terlampaui. Hai...

Kazami: Hei juga...

Kouichi: Tunggu dulu! Itu bukannya pennamenya Bu Mikami?

Akazawa: Ah, bener juga! Wah, payah, nih. Siapa, _sih_ yang lancang ngelempar ini kertas ke Bu Mikami?

Kazami: #sign-out

Sakuragi: Jah, dia kabur!

Yuuya: Untung aja ini kertas yang baru, huft.

Teshigawara: Hei, kenapa tidak ada yang ngelempar ini kertas ke aku? Jadinya kan aku lama gak muncul-muncul! o=.=o

Mikami: Jawab dengan jujur pertanyaan Ibu!

Mei: ?

Kouichi: Ba-baik, Bu.

Akazawa: Oh, jadi yang ngelempar ini kertas ke Bu Mikami itu kamu, ya, Teshi? *ngasahgolok*

Yuuya: Wah, Mei selalu dingin ya.

Sakuragi: Pertanyaannya apa, Bu?

Teshigawara: eh, ini beneran gak sengaja, Ketua! Salahnya Author nih #geplak.

Mikami: Kalian kan tahu ini jam pelajaran. Dan kalian tahu Ibu lagi menerangkan pelajaran. Terus kenapa? Kenapa harga tempe sekarang malah naik? #hiksu

Teshigawara: *gubrak*

Kouichi: huft, aku kira bakal diomelin.

Yuuya: Syukurlah ^^

Sakuragi: Kazami, kembalilaaah... Aku galau...

Kazami: Aku selalu di hatimuuu :D

Akazawa: Teshi! Awas lho ya kalau kamu ngelempar ini kertas ke orang yang enggak-enggak lagi!

Mikami: _'Orang yang enggak-enggak'_?

Kouichi: Ngomong-ngomong, Mei kemana, ya?

Teshigawara: Kouichi, Ku rasa ku sedang dimabuk cinta... Nikmatnya kini ku dimabuk cinta ... Dimabuk cintaa..aa XD

Misaki: Hello semua.

Sakuragi: Hello juga.

Akazawa: Perasaan tadi udah nyapa, deh. Kok Hello lagi, sih, Mei?

Yuuya: Itulah Mei kalau sedang bercanda. Iya, kan, Mei?

Mei: Hello Misaki.

Krik krik krik...

All(?): Lho, penname Misaki itu bukannya milik Mei?

Mei: Bukan. Itu punya adikku yang sudah meninggal.

Jderr!

All: #sign-out

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kelas 3-3 di Yomiyama North yang damai. Main lempar kertas sekedar mengusir kebosanan memang merupakan kegiatan wajar yang terjadi di dalam kelas.

Tetapi lain ceritanya kalau ternyata orang yang ikut permainan ini adalah hantu.

Setidaknya itulah yang mereka pikirkan.

**.::TAMAT::.**

**.**

* * *

Owwwweemmmjiiii... Fic apaaan iniiiii? (0_0) sumpeh deh ini OOC bangeet, banggeeeet malah T_T haduh, maaf banget ya... rencananya mau dibikin gak kelewat OOC gini. tapi, yah, udah terlanjur nulis banyak ini. Gomeeenn banget... T_T

Dua tiga pulau terlampaui, saatnya untuk aku mengundurkan diri ^^

Arigatoo Gozaimashu :)

l

l

l

V


End file.
